Chasing Fire
by NeverOutOfTime23
Summary: For Commander Trouble Kelp, normal life consists of piles of work, keeping his officers in line, and of course, managing his love life. If anything is certain, nothing is easy for the elf, especially considering his relationship is rocky at best. He has decisions to make and fast, before he finds himself caught up in the flames. Set one year after The Last Guardian.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Author's Notes: Well, well what's this? A new story after 5 years of being inactive? You bet it is! I've been feeling nostalgic lately and figured I'd make a little comeback in the fanfiction scene. I've missed it so much honestly.

A bit of context for this, the name of this chapter, as well as the name of the story come from songs. I get a lot of my inspiration while listening to music, so this story is the product of such. The title song is 'Chasing Fire' by Lauv and the song for chapter one is 'Easy Love' also by Lauv. Look him up. He's fantastic.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Easy Love**

Commander Trouble Kelp wanted to slam his head into the wall repeatedly. Today was one of those days where he felt like he was going to go insane. Not only was his job the most stressful job in the LEP, but his entire life was enough to make anyone scream really. Lately he was beginning to debate over what was worth it and what he should work on cutting from his life. But that would just make life way too easy wouldn't it?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the main sources of his recent problems came not from his job, but the relationship he'd been trying to maintain for the past year. Honestly he was unsure of why he stayed anymore. One moment things would be fine, but then the next he'd be stuck in the middle of an argument that he wasn't even sure how it started in the first place. It was an endless cycle that he found himself trapped in, playing on a loop like a broken record player. Frond, that's exactly what he felt like. A broken record, saying the same words over and over and over again.

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Speaking of Frond. Trouble groaned as his phone buzzed on his desk, the screen lighting up brightly, a picture of Lili popping up. The blonde elf was winking, her pink lipstick clad lips puckered in a kissing face, and she held up a peace sign with the hand that was not holding the phone. She'd taken that picture shortly after their first date.

He debated ignoring the call; he certainly had enough paperwork to claim that he didn't have time to answer the phone… but he knew what the consequences would be later on if he didn't.

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Trouble let it ring for a few moments longer, before sighing and reaching over to pick it up. Using his shoulder to hold the device up to his ear, he went back to typing up an email to Foaly.

"Hey Lili Pad, what's up?" He said, forcing a light hearted tone. He didn't have time to start a fight right now.

"Trubby, dear! Are you still working? When are you going to be home?" Lili chimed, her tone just as light and just as forced.

"Yes, yes I'm still at work. I've still got quite a bit left to do."

There was a huff of air, made louder by the speaker. Trouble nearly groaned. Seriously? She knew how intensive his job was. It was the end of the month, he absolutely had to get the last bit of paperwork and reports in before he left, otherwise he'd have fifteen fairies banging on his door the next morning.

"But Trouble! You promised you'd be home tonight! You do know what day it is right?"

"Yes, but it's the end of the month Lili. My job is important."

Lili huffed again, louder this time. "It's our anniversary. You. Promised." There was a sharp edge to her voice, one that Trouble was all too familiar with lately.

"I am aware of that, Lillian." He added a bit of firmness to his own voice, he couldn't back down and just give in to her. She knew very well that sometimes he had to go back on what he said.

"We'll talk about this later. Don't stay out too late, _Commander_." Lili suddenly backed down, but Trouble knew better than to assume she was fine. He opened his mouth to respond, just as she hung up, the call ending with a resolute _click_. Great. Just great. He didn't have time for any of this bullshit.

He nearly slammed the phone back down on the desk. "D'arvit." He mumbled as he returned to his work, fingers furiously typing at the keys. Why did she have to insist on being so stubborn all the time. Hell, she worked in the LEP and knew how hectic things got during the last few days of the month. Especially for him. He couldn't get away from his responsibilities as easily as she could. There was quite the difference in the duties of a corporal and a commander. She knew this, but insisted on making him feel bad when he couldn't just jump whenever she said so.

Trouble pushed the thoughts away for the moment and put the negative energy that was building up to good use, letting it fuel his determination to get everything sent off to the appropriate recipients.

His eyes scanned over the emails that flooded his inbox. Perhaps there was something that could wait until the morning. Anything to get out of the office sooner and potentially reduce his chances of having to sleep on the couch. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course the vast majority of his emails happened to be either Foaly asking for approval for new projects and a budget increase or Grub filing a complaint against another officer.

Trouble shelved those issues for the time being. Foaly could suck it up just had he had for the past 50 years and Grub simply needed to grow up and get over the fact that yes, sometimes people took leftovers out of the fridge that didn't belong to them. It was a fact of life and frankly, there were more important issues that needed to be handled. Like the swear toads, the blasted things were relentless and continued to multiply and antagonize innocent bystanders.

The elf's violet eyes continued to scan through the messages. He had a meeting with the Council in the morning; there was no telling what that was about. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more budget cuts. They were just scraping by as it was after the Techno-Crash. Damn Koboi tech should have been replaced long before they all exploded. If they had've, there wouldn't be an issue at the moment.

"She's got to be kidding. Again?" He scanned the email quickly. Of course Holly wanted approval for a surface visa to 'complete the Ritual'. More like she was going to visit the Mud Whelp Fowl. Everyone in Police Plaza knew she went to see the human every chance she was able to slip off to the surface.

Trouble had half a mind to deny the request, considering the mood he was in currently. After all, it'd only been a month since her last trip! Grumbling, he typed up a quick approval and angrily clicked the send button. What Captain Short did during her free time was none of his concern, but she better be back before sunrise this time.

Ugh, enough was enough. The rest of the work could wait. He stood quickly, the force sending his chair slamming back into the wall. Best not keep her highness Frond waiting any longer. Already she was plotting his demise most likely. _Women_ , he thought, shaking his head as he grabbed his jacket off the back on his chair, pulling it on as he slipped out the door.

"Commander Kelp! Leaving already?"

Trouble groaned, pausing with the key in the lock. "Yes, Major Vein. I'm leaving and would appreciate it if you either did the same or went back to your work instead of bombarding me with useless chatter."

Vein blinked. "Frond, what's got your ears tied in a knot?"

"Seems like you just answered that question for yourself, Major." He turned and started heading out, ignoring the elf as he hurried along beside him.

"Lili again? Trouble, if you're going to be like this, then why are you even with her still?"

He sighed. Yes, yes, why indeed? It was a question that was continuously running though his mind. Why was he still with Lili? "Because I am, Major. Now please, it's our anniversary and I imagine she's got dinner waiting at home." And with that he pushed through the door and left the Plaza.

The answer to that question though, was simple. It was easy. Not in the sense that Lili herself was easy, no. Rather, keeping things the same, going through the motions, was easier than calling things off and having to deal with that fiasco. Though, if he was completely honest with himself, it wasn't easy either.

Most days were fine, but the not so fine days were quickly becoming more frequent than they had been in the past. Trouble was surprised that they had yet to get a noise complaint from their neighbors due to the screaming that was starting to be the norm for the two lovers. It was nothing new really, always about the same things. He worked too much, she was too pushy, he wasn't being understanding of her feelings, etc. Nothing about this relationship was easy, but it was easier than the alternative. Besides, he didn't want it to be easy. Easy was boring and he wasn't weak. He could handle it. He was Trouble Kelp. Things would work themselves out eventually. Perhaps Lili was right and that he was working himself to death.

He made a quick stop by Flora's Flowers and picked up a bunch of tiger lilies, tossing the florist a couple of extra gold coins as an apology for coming in so soon before closing. He knew that this wouldn't make things up to her, but perhaps it would help to douse the flames a bit.

It was around 20 minutes later when he was turning the key in the lock of his apartment. Well, his and Lili's now. She'd only been living with him for 4 months and it was after that when the relationship had taken steps towards where it was now. They just weren't used to living with another, he reasoned. That was all it was. Everything was going to be fine after tonight.

"Lili Pad, I'm home!" He called, pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the rack by the door. If he'd been living alone, he would have just tossed it on the couch. So much had changed in just a few short months.

There was no response so he continued back towards the bedroom, pausing only to poke his head into the kitchen. It was empty and all of the counters were clean. Hmm...perhaps she didn't have dinner ready then. "Lily Pad?" He called again as he went to the bedroom door, tapping lightly on the wood as he turned the knob.

"I thought you were going to be a while?" Lili was seated on the bed, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she continued reading, not even looking up from the book she held.

"You were right. It's our anniversary and I promised. Come on… let's go out and get some food. We can go to your favorite? Moonlight's is always open late."

"No. I'm not hungry. I just finished up that soup from last night." She hummed a bit as she glanced over at him. He felt the tips of his ears burn in frustration. Lili Frond was the queen of passive aggressiveness

"Oh well, that's fine. I'll go grab something in a little bit." He handed the flowers over to her. "Happy anniversary darling… I'm sorry. It's been hectic today. I thought you would have understood. My mistake." _Damn Kelp_ , he thought, _so much for not being weak._

"Hmm." Lili slowly closed her book and set it on the nightstand, placing the reading glasses on top. She stood and took the flowers from him, brushing past him and walking into the kitchen. She said nothing as she pulled out a vase, filling it up with water from the sink.

Trouble watched her go, still standing in the doorway to the room. He shook his head, rubbing his temple in an attempt to ward off the headache he felt coming on. She needed a moment, he mused, moving to open up a dresser so he could change out of his uniform. Lili wouldn't stay mad at him all evening. She had to make him feel guilty, so that she would end up getting what she wanted. Trouble knew this and yet he didn't do anything to counteract it.

He fastened his jeans and slipped out to the kitchen to join her. "Lili, come on. You can't be mad at me for just doing my job. You knew what you were getting into when you started dating me."

The shorter elf spun around so fast, Trouble was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Her blue eyes burned with a dull fire. "Yes, but you promised. That is why this is different."

Despite not wanting to cause a fight, Trouble felt the anger burn in his cheeks. "D'arvit Lili. I was trying, alright? I promised because I thought I would be able to get the work done on schedule. It never ends up that way and you know it."

"Hmmph." She turned away again and set the vase of tiger lilies on the table. He would have to do better if he was going to get through to her.

"Lili, please look at me. We don't have to fight. It doesn't have to be complicated. Let's not do this tonight. If you want to fight, can we at least save it until morning?"

There was a long moment of silence as Lili stood with her back towards him, her body posture drawn inward as she held her resolve. It was all tactics, all a game. She knew exactly what cards to play with him and what buttons to press. The timing had to be exact. She knew that before long she'd have him begging for forgiveness. Well, maybe not begging, but all the same, she knew what she was doing.

Trouble stood there, his head reeling. This woman knew exactly how to get under his skin and she used that to her advantage every single time. Those who said Lili Frond was just a dumb, blonde bimbo couldn't have been more wrong. She was sly and cunning and knew it.

He had to do something, anything to resolve this right then. This was no way to celebrate one year of… of whatever this was turning out to be. If it was going to get better, if they were going to make this work, they were going to have to work out these little problems and annoyances. They both were going to have to make sacrifices.

He knew what he had to do, in fact he'd known it for weeks now and had been putting it off due to nerves and uncertainty. If a better opportunity had already presented itself, he hadn't noticed it, so now was as good of a time as any.

"Lili Pad. Lili Pad, look at me."

Finally, she turned around to face him, finding him to be below her eye level for once. When she turned around, he was down on one knee, his hands out in front of him as he held out a small velvet box. The diamond caught the kitchen light and sparkled brilliantly, much like Lili's eyes were in that moment. She lifted her gaze so that her blue irises met Trouble's violet ones, a smirk playing about her lips.

"Lili Frond, will you marry me?"

* * *

End Notes: And that's chapter one! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated! ~Never Out of Time


End file.
